Of Vibrators and Punishment
by DaytimeFlowers
Summary: What was Arthur supposed to expect when he left Merlin alone for a week? Of course Merlin would get a bit needy. And now, Arthur is angry and thinks Merlin is in need of some punishment.


**Of Vibrators and Punishment**

**Warnings: Bondage, sex toys, orgasm denial, non-con ish, unbetaed...**

**Modern AU. PWP. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin."

Merlin trembled at Arthur's voice. He was so angry!

"Look at me." Merlin resisted to glance up at Arthur from the eagle-spanned position that Arthur put him into on the bed without clothes. His hands clenched into fists, with knuckles a white contrasting the black metal of the handcuffs and a ball gag in his mouth.

Arthur frowned. "I think you are forgetting who you belong to, Merlin."

He roughly tilted Merlin's head forcing his eyes to stare only into his own. "I'm disappointed, Merlin. I thought you were better than sneaking behind my back to go to clubs and picking up random guys."

Merlin tried to shake his head and attempted to speak through the gag, with no success.

Arthur understood anyway, "I don't care if I was away on business leaving you alone for a week, I don't care if the man got you drunk accidentally and I don't care if you actually didn't go all the way with him. _No one_ is allowed to get even _close_ to touching you, Merlin. Except me."

Merlin shivered at the words. Merlin would admit that he shouldn't have tried to flirt with other boys but he had gotten lonely over the week without so much as a kiss, a touch, or anything from Arthur.

Suddenly, Arthur smiled, which heavily unnerved Merlin and sending a jolt through his spine. Arthur leaned in close and ghosted Merlin's lips whispering, "And now you have to be punished."

Fingers trailed down Merlin's neck and down his chest. As Arthur tweaked at his nipples, a muffled gasp could be heard, and Merlin's face became a deep crimson. Arthur tugged and pinched at them until the nubs became hard and then his mouth descended on them, teasing one slightly with his teeth. Merlin arched his back into his mouth as Arthur latched on to his right one, with his tongue swirled around the tip. Merlin clenched his eyes shut as Arthur gave the same treatment to the left one and Merlin desperately wished he had something to hold onto as his hands clenched and unclenched above him.

All too soon, Arthur pulled away and just stared at Merlin's chest move up and down heavily. Merlin shifted uncomfortably under Arthur's gaze, with his heart beating wildly that he was sure Arthur could hear it.

Arthur looked down at Merlin's growing manhood. "I think you are enjoying this a bit more than you should be."

Arthur moved off the bed and out of Merlin's sight. Merlin could hear him shuffling with something in the closet and he strained his neck to see what he was doing. Arthur came back soon enough and dread filled Merlin with the short glimpse he had of some of the objects Arthur had in his arms.

Merlin groaned through the gag as he felt a sudden pressure on his erection and he looked down to see a cock ring fastened securely on it. Merlin glared at Arthur to the much of his ability, with him being in such a vulnerable position.

Arthur's smile grew, much to Merlin's disappointment. Merlin jumped as something cold and wet prodded his exposed entrance.

The dildo slid in slowly. Merlin was especially tight, since his hole was left empty for the past week, and the longed for feeling of being filled made Merlin throw his head back and make a muted moan. The dildo swept past his prostate briefly making Merlin shiver again, however, Arthur immediately took the dildo completely out. Merlin looked up at Arthur expectantly, some saliva dripping out the corner off his mouth.

Arthur slipped just the tip of the dildo inside Merlin, and then out again. And then he pressed the dildo back in a fraction deeper and then out. He kept doing this, driving Merlin crazy. Small tears began to form in the corners of Merlin's eyes with the strength of his need.

Then, without warning, slammed the dildo back in, hitting Merlin's prostate dead on. Merlin screamed into the gag.

The dildo was kept thrusting in and out of Merlin. Merlin could feel himself start to tighten around the dildo and his body jerked upwards but unable to climax. Merlin wanted to scream, to let Arthur know that he was wrong to ever step foot out of the house and he should have just kept waiting for Arthur with his hole stretched and ready for Arthur when he came back, as long as Arthur would just let him have his release!

At that time, Arthur stopped completely. Merlin's breaths came out in short bursts and his leaking cock strained in the cock ring. Merlin's body jerked slightly and he occasionally clamped accidentally on the dildo in side him. How could he completely relax his body in this type of situation?

Arthur leaned down and gave one lick to the head of Merlin's cock, and was rewarded by a quiet whimper.

Then, gently, Arthur moved upwards and cradled Merlin's head in one of his hands with Merlin staring faintly rebelliously back at him. In a frighteningly sweet voice, Arthur spoke, "Let's see how long you can last, shall we?"

Arthur flicked on the remote connected the dildo, a low hum emitting from deep inside Merlin.

Merlin thrashed in his restraints, letting out a strangled cry because of the vibrations getting sent straight into his prostate. Shards of heat hit him, again and again, nudging Merlin towards his edge, with each shard jolting his body. Merlin's eyes fluttered wildly. He tightened ever so slightly on the vibrating dildo and let out a moan.

Arthur looked thoughtfully at the show Merlin was putting on, then said, "I just remembered something! I need to make a few calls about business..."

As he stood up, Merlin yelled soundlessly at him. Arthur grinned, "What was that, Merlin? Oh, right! I almost forgot..."

Merlin's second shout dwindled rapidly and his eyes widened as Arthur turned the vibrations to the highest setting. Merlin fought against his restraints furiously, tears of pure desperation for release were let out and rolled down his face.

Arthur walked towards the door. He only turned back once more to say, "I'll be downstairs for around 15 min. Just call out if you need me, okay?"

The door slammed shut leaving Merlin thrusting uselessly into the air, his cries going unheard. Merlin was surprised how much control Arthur had; how Arthur was able to stop himself from fucking Merlin into oblivion while he watched him fall to pieces.

A floor below him, Arthur tried to distract himself from the image of Merlin, left alone in _that _state, unable to even come.

Arthur wondered, if Merlin didn't have a cock ring on, how many times he would have came already. Three times? Maybe up to six? He glanced at his watch impatiently; 10 minutes to- what was that?

A pleasure-filled scream shot through the halls making Arthur sprint up the stairs to find Merlin's gag had broken with all his fighting he had done.

"ARTHUR. _PLEASE_." Merlin looked so delicious, his tear-streaked face holding a mask of pain and pleasure.

Arthur frowned and moved over to the bed once again. He brushed over Merlin's enlarged erection then began to suck the head.

"_Arthur_-"

He paid no mind to Merlin as he licked his way from the bottom to the top of his cock, his hands squeezing his balls slightly. Arthur tongued the slit, watching Merlin's face contort, overwhelmed with the various sensations. Arthur kept eye contact with Merlin as he began to bob his head, his tongue swishing at the same time. His teeth grazed the blazing skin making Merlin throw his head back with his mouth open.

"_Please_, Arthur!" Merlin begged as another orgasm was denied sending him into fits of shudders.

Arthur pouted childishly around the erection in his mouth, but complied reluctantly taking of only the cock ring. He hummed around Merlin, pushing Merlin way past the edge with the double stimulation, and shot his white substance into Arthur's awaiting mouth. Arthur swallowed it all then licked him clean, mercifully pulling out the dildo as well. Merlin sighed in content.

Softly, Merlin said, "I'm going to get you, Arthur. You'll pay." He let out a big yawn. "Tomorrow."

Arthur chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Merlin."


End file.
